The Remains of the Day
by Verus Lumen
Summary: Professor Severus Snape tries to retain his dignity, despite serving two masters, in war torn Britain. He struggles valiantly to give his narrow existence some form and meaning and, despite the mounting crisis, someone to love.
1. Chapter 1

The Remains of the Day

I have traveled quite some distance this evening. I am not as young as I once was, and I can feel now the strains of Apparation upon my weary body. The Dark Lord decided that, at the last minute, he would organize another one of his bloody congregations, and again I was responsible for caring for the victims of his monstrous leanings. I was once the whipping boy, as it were, but that sad task has fallen to young Draco Malfoy. He, the beautiful one, receives more than a little attention from the other Death Eaters. They treat him like a plaything, disregarding his more valuable traits. The boy is quick witted and creative. He would make a fine Death Eater if only they'd give him the opportunity. Again, I find myself rambling as if I were still one of them. These congregations are wearying. They are entirely too frequent of late.

And yet tonight, in the quiet of this room, I find that what really remains with me from this day's travel is not Voldemort and what I would call his cohorts , nor any of the other minor annoyances I have encountered, but rather that marvelous view encountered this morning of the rolling English countryside. I feel that I am becoming more and more like Albus with age. There are many troubles today and there will be yet more tomorrow, but like Albus, I have found that small moment of peace in the day to day. He has his assorted sweets, and I have my marvelous landscapes. For this, I am entirely grateful.

I enjoy reading during the small amount of time I have to myself. This night, I have just finished a book concerning the greater effects of pureblood dilution within the muggle community. I do not wholeheartedly agree, but there are a few interesting facts within. Unfortunately, these facts are not at all in the interest of my true political affiliation, so I like to keep these opinions to myself.

I move cautiously between the objects in my room. My bed faces a couple of armchairs and the fireplace. Beside the fireplace on either side, I have made built-in bookcases. The room is quite small, but I have managed to fit some creature comforts within. To the right of my bed, I have arranged a small table to eat meals. I have added an extra chair to maintain balance. Beyond the table, there is one door and one archway. The door leads to the washroom, which is nearly one quarter the size of this room. My kitchen lies past the archway. I would like to expand it, as I enjoy cooking, but Albus has convinced me that it would be much too difficult considering the school's crematory is blocking the way behind the kitchen wall. And to the left of my bed lie my nightstand, my dresser, my coat closet, and my door.

I sleep alone, as usual. My bed is cold as I enter it, and my joints protest. Slowly, none too comfortably, I lay my head upon the down pillow and close my eyes to sleep.

I've borrowed, 'And yet tonight, in the quiet of this room, I find that what really remains with me from this first day's travel is not Salisbury Cathedral, nor any of the other charming sights of this city, but rather that marvelous view encountered this morning of the rolling English countryside.' From Kazuo Ishiguro's book, The Remains of the Day, and I have altered it to suit my story.  
Don't hate me if I've butchered your favorite story. I know there are a lot of avid fans of this book and movie. I just wanted to write it with Hermione and Snape because it seems like fun.


	2. Chapter 2

This morning was full of unexpected surprises. At the beginning of the day, I was rudely awakened by a raucous knock upon my door. My bed was still cold as I left it, disappointing me somehow. My body feels as cold as the dungeon, and perhaps that is fitting considering that I now seem to be a part of the castle itself.

The second knock was even louder, which is when I finally discovered the hint of urgency with which it was delivered. When I opened it, I was disappointed to see Hermione Granger's eager face. She had a bundle wrapped in newspaper in her arms.

"Good morning, Professor. I hope I haven't disturbed you." She smiled from ear to ear, bouncing on her toes, and offered me her bundle.

"Miss Granger, I was sleeping. That's twenty points from Gryffindor. And how did you find my door?" I demanded, somehow furious despite my chilled, creaking body.

"I'm so sorry; I was told you would be awake. Madam Sprout asked me to bring you these." Again, she offered her bundle.

Grudgingly, I took it and immediately lifted it to my nose, "I was not expecting these until Tuesday. Very well, your task is complete."

I made to shut the door in her face, but she, the little devil, had stuck her foot in the way.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded.

"I'm so very sorry, Sir. Please, hear me out. I have a new potion I'd like to-"

Before she could finish, I slammed the door in her face. I thought it hit her foot as well, which I did not mean to do, but she had overstepped her boundaries.

There was an angry pound upon the door before I heard her march away.

Then after that, during breakfast in the Great Hall, Albus openly commented about how positively tired I've been looking lately. He did this all while Minerva and Poppy were watching. The two hens clucked and agreed that I wasn't getting enough rest. The entire world believes I don't get enough rest, despite the fact that I really do - When I have the time. Admittedly, that is not very often.

Albus then went on to ask how Hermione Granger's apprenticeship was going. When I then informed him that there would be no such thing, he had the audacity to laugh and wave his hand at me.

"Poppycock. I will hear no such thing – you _will_ assist Miss Granger with her experimental whats-it potion that she's working on, and in return she will assist you in keeping up with your quota for Madam Pomfrey."

My mouth was open – agape, if you will. I had no recourse. "Very well, Headmaster. I will accept her assistance with the potions supply, and I will even go so far as to advise her with her _whats-it_ potion, but I will not have her as my apprentice."

He promptly ignored me for the rest of the day.

As regards to Miss Granger, she turned up in my office at about half past six.

"Sir, would you please reconsider helping me with this new-"

"I have spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore, and I do believe your taking over the Medical Wing's supplies was a part of this bargain." I smiled, which apparently scared the girl.

"Well, I'm not sure about taking over entirely. As I understand it, brewing those potions takes up quite a bit of your evenings." She answered churlishly.

I was understandably upset. "If you expect that I will help you with your project, I am to have an equal return. You will start immediately. I have set aside a workstation for you in the classroom. Brew a tub of burn salve, and I will consider helping you with... whatever it is you're working on."

Perhaps I have read her wrong. My age seems to have clouded my understanding of young women, but if I am not mistaken, she smiled as she turned away toward my door. I do not understand how brewing burn salve would brighten anybody's day, but possibly Hermione Granger is a singular type of girl.

I received yet another visitor this night. Draco Malfoy came into my office soon after Miss Granger left it. He was distraught, understandably, and angry.

"What has become of me, Severus? I am nothing to them, absolutely nothing!" he cried in anguish.

"What else do you expect, boy?" I retorted with a sneer, "How can you expect otherwise? You throw yourself at their feet, practically offering yourself. How can you even blame them for your troubles? It is your own behavior which has caused you to become their whore."

Draco appeared stricken, as if I were the cause behind his torment.

"How can you say that? I have tried to meet their every demand. They only see me for my face, and my body."

"And you accept it. When they push hard enough, you give in. I see what happens to you at every meeting – your eyes go blank and your body goes limp. Again, how can you blame them? They are animals, monsters, the lot of them."

At this, he looked scandalized. "You would say that about your own brethren?"

"I would, because I have been in your position. I will support the Death Eaters; I will even go so far as to aid them when their disgusting habits have finally caught up to them," of this, I was speaking of the numerous sexually transmitted diseases to which many a Death Eater has fallen prey, "But I will never trust them. You would be wise to do the same."

"But the Dark Lord tells us to ally with one another for his glory," he repeated, likely from the conditioning he received when he joined.

"They – none of them trust one another. We have had too many defectors, too many spies. We trust only ourselves," I paused, and added perhaps too late, "and the Dark Lord, of course."

After this altercation, Draco went off to the Slytherin common room. I went to check on Miss Granger in hopes that she hadn't depleted my ingredients cabinet while attempting to brew the burn salve. Fortunately, as I entered the laboratory, I saw that she had indeed completed the batch.

Together we sealed the tub and she carried it off to the Medical Wing.


End file.
